1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns an intake manifold with an integrated charge air cooler.
2. Description of the Background Art
From the practice of motor vehicle construction, proposals are known for integrating charge air coolers into an intake manifold of an internal combustion engine, wherein the charge air cooler is cooled indirectly, which is to say with coolant flowing through it. It is customary in this context to provide the charge air cooler with a flange plate, so that it can be inserted in an opening of an intake manifold housing in the manner of a plug-in unit and the edge of the flange plate can be screwed or welded to the housing. With this type of construction, vibrations or thermally caused distortions are transmitted directly to the charge air cooler via the flange plate.